


Fate/weeb night

by MystifiedMadoka



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, Holy Grail, don't know what else to tag lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystifiedMadoka/pseuds/MystifiedMadoka
Summary: Reincarnated from one of the previous Holy Grail wars, Okita suddenly becomes a new unsuspecting master in a different world. Teaming up with an all too familiar servant, she must pick up her sword once again and win.
Relationships: Oda Nobunaga/Okita Souji | Demon Archer/Sakura Saber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as something to keep my mind busy during work, but now it's become writing practice. I wanted to share what I have so far as my first-ish fanfic. I don't know 100% of fate lore, so some things may be inaccurate or slightly changed.

_ It hurts.  _

_ Thousands of blades upon blades rained down upon her once swift body, severing the strings that held her to this realm one by one.  _

_ “Gck!”  _

_ Her body was hot, unbearably hot. Blood trickled from the corners of her chapped lips as her heart pounded in her chest, begging to be released from this inferno. Unfortunately it was trapped from the very beginning. A heroic spirit forever cursed with tuberculosis? What a joke. Okita would’ve laughed if it weren’t for this situation.  _

_ Gritting her teeth and fighting back the urge to cough, she forced her tattered legs to move, blades jutting out from random sections of her body, staining her pale blue haori with dark splotches of blood. She had to get to her. She had to see her one last time. Just one more glance! At least one last peak before this wretched goodbye.  _

_ Frantically scanning the burning fields, she searched for that familiar red cape, her ridiculous hat, her long silky black hair dancing in the wind, her arrogant smile that shared laughs and memories with her, anything at all! Spotting something red fluttering in the distance, she realized it was her. Her overworked heart nearly jumped out of her chest at the sight of glowing flecks of light engulfing her body.  _

_ From the corner of her eye, another set of blades flew towards her. Kicking herself off of the ground, she swiftly dodged the swarm. Unfortunately a lone blade impaled her right thigh, forcing the burning warrior to return to earth. With a loud thud, her body crashed and rolled against the desecrated, war ridden soil. She tried to pick herself off of the ground, but she couldn’t move. One leg was pinned to the ground thanks to shining blade while the other was contorted into a mess beyond recognition, and all the bones in her arms were broken, perhaps even shattered.  _

_ “Nobu! Nobu!! NOBU!!!”  _

_ She yelled to the top of her lungs, causing her to go into a coughing fit, hacking up the remains of the blood pooling her throat as another blade impaled her back.  _

_ Hearing the all too familiar voice, calling out her name, Nobunaga slowly turned her head to the source of it. Okita’s body started to become engulfed by a sea of light, reclaiming her spirit origin to the throne of heroes. Reaching out her gloved, blood stained hand towards Okita’s fallen figure, Nobunaga gently caressed her image and mouthed, “Goodbye,” before finally fading away into a sea of light and then nothing.  _

_ Tears rolled down Okita’s cheeks, slicing through the blood splattered across her face as she released a gruttal yell of anguish while the rest of her body faded away in a mist of glowing lights, leaving her with her final thought of wishing to be reunited with her beloved demon king one more time.  _


	2. Delays and new beginnings

_ Brrrp. Brrrrp. Brrrrp.  _

Wrapped in a loose bundle of pink comforters and pastel blankets, a young girl groaned and hid her face behind an overstuffed pillow. As if its comforting, soft presence could fend off the reminder of reality for just a while longer. It was useless. Every dream must end and thus begrudgingly the young girl slowly opened her eyes and scowled. Throwing her pillow across the dimly lit room with a soft thud, she sat up and stretched. 

_ Brrrrrp. Brrrrrp. Brrrrrp.  _

The girl paused for a second, mid stretch and snatched her nagging phone off of her night stand. Wincing at the sudden assault of garish bright light, tired silvery eyes narrowed at the wall of missed messages before snapping wide in realization. 

_ ‘September 9. Sayuri Senjogahara’s interview. 8: 15 AM.’  _

Scrambling out of bed, her pale legs got tangled in the mass of blankers, sending her nude form crashing onto the cold hard wood floor. 

“OW OW OW OW OW OW! OUCH!” 

Quickly picking herself up and rubbing her nose, she grabbed her clothes, tore open her bedroom door and dashed down the short hallway and nearly crashing into her bathroom. Hastily brushing her teeth and tidying up her bird’s nest of blonde locks, she burst through the bathroom door, practically within seconds. 

Tugging on her black stockings and half hopping back into her room, she flung open her curtains, finally cleansing her room of the left over darkness of slumber, grabbed her backpack and keys, and booked it right out of her apartment door, nearly forgetting to lock it. A series of “hellos” and “good mornings” flung towards Sayuri’s way, but she shrugged them off with a slight pang of guilt. Pleasantries towards her neighbors could wait for another day and hopefully those she bumped into won’t be too mad at her the next day. Blurs of houses and green scenery flashed before her eyes, but upon seeing the familiar concrete tunnel she picked up her speed and shot through the ticketing gates, bumping into a few bitter men in suits hurling expletives towards the panicked girl. 

Ignoring them, she bounded up the escalator and nearly collided into the benches before stopping herself shortly. Bracing her knees, sweat rolled down her forehead as she coughed a few times- perhaps a little too hard for her own good. This earned her a couple of concerned stares. Looking up from her position, she flashed a nervous smile and waved. This seemed to appease the worried onlookers as they went back to ignoring her. 

Straightening her pleated skirt and pink cardigan, Sayuri took a few deep breaths and sat down. She took out her phone and checked the time table. Approximately thirty minutes from now, the train should arrive. Sighing in a mixture of relief and frustration, she leaned back, crossed her legs, and opened a chinese rpg app. 

\------- 

Thirty minutes passed and there was still no signs of the train. Grumbling, she checked the time again and looked around. Nothing. People got on and left on several different trains, but none of them were hers. Before she was able to check the time again, a male robotic voice announced that there was a delay. Sayuri released a sigh of frustration and tapped her foot in annoyance. With every minute or so, she switched between playing her mobile game and checking the time as if checking the time would make the train magically appear. Still nothing. 

She couldn’t concentrate on her game anymore and opted to patiently sitting on the bench and looking around again. As the clock ticked, Sayuri became increasingly antsy as a hard pit of dread formed in her stomach. 

_ Why isn’t the damn thing here yet?! I’m over an hour late to my interview! _

She bit her lip and soon another five minutes had passed. Irritated murmuring soon joined Sayuri’s thoughts when suddenly a loud boom resounded in the station, snapping everyone out of their mundane haze. 

“Huh?” 

Dumbly looking up from her phone, Sayuri got up. Loud metal screeching pierced her ears, causing her to nearly drop her phone. She jumped a little before quickly composing herself and darted her eyes towards the tunnel. A speck of light caught her eye-it was coming from the railway. Moving closer to the rails, sparks of bright blue light traveled up the rails like static electricity, leading up to the end of the tunnel before stopping abruptly. 

Taking another step towards the railway, Sayuri nearly stumbled back when suddenly a loud thunderous boom emanated from the end of the tunnel. It happened in an instant. Brick and gore rained onto the gathering onlookers. A scream and then a shout followed and then panic. As if someone had lit an ant hill on fire, everyone around her scattered in every direction, looking for a way out. Without even fully realizing what was happening, Sayuri bolted towards the stairs. Unfortunately a wall of scrambling bodies trying to force their way down the only exit greeted her. 

The screaming grew louder and louder as the entire station shook with sounds of explosions coming closer and closer. Sayuri tried to barge her way through the swarm of bodies, but it was futile. Soon the station became enveloped in an orb of blue light and unidentifiable gore. 

Sayuri felt something warm land on her cheek with a sickening wet plop. With a shaky hand, she slowly touched her cheek and stared at it. A high pitched sound escaped from her throat the piece of what seems to be human flesh, fell from her fingers. Before she could panic even more, a loud roar ripped through the shattered station. Quickly glancing over her shoulder, she spotted a large lion-like beast, crudely attached to a serpentine head and a goat, lunging right at the clogged exit. 

Fresh blood glistened from it’s obsidian-like claws while venom dripped down from all three of the beast’s heads. Their teeth bared as all of the beast’s heads released a deep guttural roar and pounced. Only about one third of the crowd moved out of the way in time. The wet crunch of flesh and bones along with dozens of horrified screams echoed in Sayuri’s ears as she tried to flee from the distracted beast. She yelped when the serpentine tail lashed out at her, nearly biting her arm off when a body suddenly collided with her and threw her out of harm’s way. 

Adrenaline pumping through her veins, she ran as she desperately scanned the area for another exit. With each step she took, she struggled not to gag at the smell of mutilated bodies. Something metal flashed from the corner of the eyes. She looked towards the direction of the flash and spotted an empty elevator. Without even thinking she dashed to the elevator, ignoring the sounds of large claws scraping away at concrete as it chased down its next victim. Throwing herself at the wall, she abused the elevator button, pressing it repeatedly as the beast got closer. When the doors finally opened, she nearly sobbed in joy before throwing herself into the metal box and shutting the door right before the beast could hurl venom at her. 

Her heart pounded madly in her chest, as if it was ready to burst out. Sayuri hurled whatever measley meal was in her stomach before she collapsed onto her knees, shaking. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as her throat burned. Quickly pulling out her phone, she punched in 911 and prayed for them to pick up. The call didn’t go through. Punching the numbers again, she waited and it didn’t go through.

“Pick up! Pick up! Pick up! For the love of God, please pick up,” she cried out. 

Before she could put in another futile attempt at dialing, the elevator shook as the lights flickered for a moment. 

“No…” 

She heard something metal snap and the elevator fell at an alarming rate. 

“No!” 

Grabbing the hand rails and bracing for impact, she screamed as the sound of growling echoed from above. 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” 

The numbers indicating the floor number rapidly decreased in almost lightning speed until it finally stopped at zero and then-

_ CRASH!!!!  _

If it weren’t for her death grip on the rails, Sayuri would’ve been flung to the ceiling of the elevator as a result of the sudden impact. Shaking like a leaf, she slowly let go of the hand rails and hesitantly peeked from the deformed metal doors. A faint light illuminated the dark area. Before Sayuri could debate going out, the low growl returned again. She gasped as the ceiling began to cave under the weight of the beast and forced her weak legs to move once more. She leaped out from the contorted metal doors, and ran towards the source of light. An angry roar tore through the empty room as the beast resumed it’s hunt, launching its powerful limbs against hard concrete, sending bits and pieces of it everywhere. 

The source of the light grew brighter and brighter as Sayuri’s lungs burned. When she finally reached the source, she realized it was a circle of some sort, littered with strange symbols and characters. Before she could watch her step, she tripped on a stray body and collapsed right next to the circle. 

When she looked up, the beast was now eight feet away from her. It roared again, as if to announce the final strike. Sayuri tried to get up, but it was no use. There was no more energy left in her body. 

“I don’t want to die,” she whispered to herself. 

_ Thump!  _

“Not yet.” 

_ Thump!  _

_ “ _ PLEASE!” 

_ THUMP!  _

_ “I WANT TO LIVE!!!!”  _

Howling into the vast darkness, Sayuri closed her eyes and braced herself for her gruesome demise as soon as she could feel it’s hot breath against her face. 

Before the beast could sink its teeth into her flesh, a resounding bang erupted from behind Sayuri. The beast landed onto the side, four feet away from the circle as it yowled in pain. Blood dripped from one of its various necks. Hot pain shot up her arm as strange red markings resembling a flower burned itself onto her hand. 

Loud, booming laughter echoed throughout the room as another shot was fired, this time hitting it in one of the beast’s powerful legs. Confused, Sayuri whipped her head around and stared in awe, jaw nearly dropping. 

Before her stood a girl around her age, dressed in military clothes, draped with a red cape and a large golden crest adorned on top of her hat. Grinning wildly, she drew her musket took aim and fired. Except...it wasn’t the only one that fired. As soon as she pulled the trigger, five more muskets magically appeared right beside her, floating in midair. The beast tried to dodge the assault, but as soon as it tried to run, five more guns appeared. A hail of lead rained down on the beast as it cried out in pain and released one final guttural cry before collapsing into a puddle of its own blood. 

Once the strange girl lowered her gun, the mysterious floating guns disappeared with a snap of a finger, into a mist of gold flecks. 

“Hoh?” 

Bright scarlet eyes gazed down at the awestruck girl as she smiled. Tilting her hat, she flashed her teeth and announced in a booming voice, “Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, Archer! Are you my master?” 


End file.
